


Make That Noise Again

by RavenTao



Series: VLD Drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Lance finds out that he really loves Lotor's girls, They're so cute!, Tickles, Zethance, laughing, pretty much everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, this is so pure it almost doesn't belong in the series, what is with these Glara fluff drabbles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: Okay, so the mission wasn't exactly standard, but he didn't think he'd actually like infiltrating Lotor's ranks quite as much as he did. Lotor's generals were actually really amazing, and Lance almost wished he wasn't spying on them for the other side. Especially when he finds out he'd fallen in love.





	Make That Noise Again

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I have started these little drabbles because I wanted to practice writing short things. So, here's the first request I got for this prompt. I'll post the prompt list at the end so that whoever else wants to request one can. I'm working on Lance centric ships right now.
> 
> I will be posting them in the order of which I wrote them, not their numerical order.

**2\. “Make that noise again.”**

 

Joining Lotor’s ranks wasn’t exactly the infiltration plan that Lance had been expecting when Keith suggested trying to find an inside man to keep track of Lotor’s movements. And since he could still fly Red and Allura could still fly Blue, and Lance was obviously the best actor on the team, it seemed like a logical idea to send Lance. Winning Lotor and his generals over had been the easy part. Honestly, Lance had pretty much just spoken the truth about his insecurities, not being useful to the team, wanting to be more appreciated, not wanting to be blamed for every little screw up that happened that he honestly had no goddamn control over. … Stuff like that. Lotor had believed him, and decided that yeah, Lance could probably help him out at least a little bit.

Another thing Lance hadn’t expected was getting close to Lotor’s generals. Like, really close. Like, he absolutely adored these girls. Ezor was positively fabulous and he loved that woman like his own sister. She was smart, and funny, and brave, and mischievous, and good lord was her routine a godsend. She was his platonic soulmate, he was sure of it. His other half, the yin to his yang, and all that crazy instant BFF stuff. He still adored Hunk, but Ezor was on the same page as him more often than his beautiful Hunkcules was. And then there was Axca, she was pretty much the female version of Keith, only better. Like, Lance could actually stand Axca and he didn’t mind when she kicked his ass in training. She was beautiful too. Lance loved braiding her hair and gossiping with her and Ezor about boys and joining in on conspiracy theories about how Lotor kept his hair so soft and silky.

But what threw Lance through the biggest loop was, falling for Zethrid. She was was just so cute and funny, and adorable, yet gorgeous at the same time. She was strong and loud and destructive, yet caring and soft. God, all of these women were amazing. He felt bad that he hadn’t been able to meet Narti, the other girls spoke so highly of her. It wasn’t until his most recent secret check in with the paladins that he realized that he might not want to go back. He’d finish the mission, but he felt much more at home here with Lotor and his generals than he ever had back on the castle ship as a Paladin of Voltron.

“Lancey Lance, what’re you doing all the way up here?” Zethrid asked with a huge smile as she sat down with him in the small observation room. Lotor’s ship wasn’t nearly as big as the castle, but it was cozy and all the rooms felt lived in or like they had a purpose. It was much more inviting. Lance leaned his head onto Zethrid’s shoulder and sighed.

“Just thinking about my place in the universe and all that jazz, like, wondering how far away from Earth I am, how my friends are doing without me. Stuff like that. Do you think they miss me, or do you think they’re happy I’m gone?” Lance asked. It wasn’t exactly what he’d been thinking about just then, but, they were thoughts he’d had recently and He felt much more comfortable talking about his problems with these women than he ever had with Shiro, or Coran, or even Hunk. He’d tried once with Keith but it honestly had been worse than a dumpster fire.  _ Leave the math to Pidge _ ? Really Keith? What kind of pep talk had a back handed insult in it? Lance knew that wasn’t what he’d meant, but that was what it had felt like.

Zethrid frowned. “I’m sure they miss you, but you weren’t happy with them, so I bet they just hope you’re happy now.” She shrugged. Lance smiled, and really couldn’t help the little giggle that slipped past his lips at such an innocent answer.

“That’s so cheesy.” Lance laughed, leaning in to give Zethrid a small kiss on the cheek. “But thank you, that makes me feel a lot better.” he meant it too. Even though he knew his friends thought he was still on a mission to help them, they probably did still hope he was happy.

“Oooh, Make that noise again, it was so cute!” Zethrid cooed, picking Lance up and pulling him into her lap, hugging him tight and nuzzling his cheek. It tickled, pulling another laugh from his chest.

“Zethy! Stop, that tickles!” he cried, struggling against her hold, though it was very obviously useless. She was stronger than three Hunks and Hunk was the strongest guy Lance knew. He wasn’t escaping any time soon, so, he settled for playing dirty. He reached up through her tickle attack and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Her skin was coarse, hard and leathery, but her lips were soft and warm. Lance could stay there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “No, keep your clothes on.”  
> 2\. “Make that noise again.” - Zethance  
> 3\. “Not until I say you can.” - Shance  
> 4\. “You’re driving me crazy, please…”  
> 5\. “Is that a challenge?”  
> 6\. “You’re mine, and I want everyone to know…” - Lotance  
> 7\. “I want you to take your time.”  
> 8\. “There’s a closet over there, you know…”  
> 9\. “Use your teeth.” - Latte  
> 10\. “I’m not above begging.”  
> 11\. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this…” - Klance  
> 12\. “Not like that, like this.” - Ezorance  
> 13\. “No, I want them to hear us.”- Shklance  
> 14\. “Let me show you…”  
> 15\. “Lay down, let me take care of you, please.” - Kolivance
> 
>  
> 
> \-----
> 
> These are first come first serve, after I get one done for all 15 prompts, please feel free to pick any of them and request another drabble.


End file.
